


Можно я потрогаю твою ауру

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, антиутопия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Снейп - Неприкасаемый. А Гарри правила не писаны.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 47





	Можно я потрогаю твою ауру

Гарри надел плотные перчатки, тугие резинки хлопнули вокруг запястий. Он проверил инструмент – в меру твердый, в меру гибкий, среднего размера дилдо с длинной ручкой. Не придется стоять слишком близко; он останется на положенном расстоянии в четыре шага.

Он зашел в комнату. Пахло дезинфектором. Посреди комнаты стояла кушетка, обтянутая чем-то гладким и скользким на вид. Кушетка была слегка продавлена там, где встают коленями. Лампы дневного света располагались прямо над кушеткой, так, что ни у кого бы не возникло иллюзии интимности процесса.

В стене перед кушеткой висела инструкция, упакованная в глянцевое стекло.

«Не сокращать дистанцию! Положенная дистанция – четыре шага.

Не разговаривать! Вербальный контакт в случае крайней необходимости.

Не смотреть! Избегать зрительного контакта.

Не прикасаться.»

Гарри крутанул в руке инструмент, перехватил удобней и взмахнул пару раз, будто собирался атаковать противника. Прошелся по комнате туда-сюда, вздыхая. От дезинфектора щипало в носу. Гарри слегка нервничал, но ни за что бы не подал виду. Эта работа ему по плечу. Пару лет поработать Удовлетворителем, а потом стать Устранителем, как Гарри всегда хотел. Сражаться со злом, наводить порядок. Рон сказал: может, и раньше повысят. Рон и года не отработал, а уже носил синий костюм.

Над дверью загорелась желтая лампочка, и Гарри отошел к дальней стене, сложив руки за спиной и уставившись себе под ноги. Раздался писк, дверь отъехала в сторону, и вошел Неприкасаемый. Гарри не видел его, только слышал. Мужчина постоял у двери, потом пересек комнату, сохраняя разумное расстояние. Зашуршала одежда. Гарри скосил глаза, наблюдая, как черный балахон, аккуратно сложенный, повис на спинке стула. Вскоре там же оказались черные брюки, майка и носки. Гарри удивленно вскинул брови, заметив, как гору черной одежды увенчали светло-серые боксеры.

Воцарилась тишина. Гарри слегка поднял голову, окидывая взглядом мужчину, от ступней до шеи. Ничего странного; Гарри не знал, что он ожидал увидеть. Щупальца, наросты? Им объясняли, что анатомия у Неприкасаемых ничем не отличается от обычной. Но в глубине души он ожидал чего-то странного.

Из странного было только темное клеймо на предплечье. Все туловище было жутко костлявым, длинным. Худые руки болтались вдоль тела безвольно, мягкий член без малейшего стыда был выставлен на обозрение. Гарри знал, что ему тоже нечего смущаться; не с его работой, уж точно. Он напомнил себе, что здесь происходит рутинная процедура.

– На кушетку, головой к двери, коленно-локтевая, – отрывисто скомандовал Гарри, когда понял, что мужчина ждет его указаний. Его голос прозвучал гулко в просторной комнате. Неприкасаемый тотчас двинулся к кушетке. Он ловко, почти грациозно взгромоздился на нее, встал так привычно, что Гарри понял: это не первое его посещение. Возможно ли, что он нарочно медлил, чтобы заставить Гарри заговорить? Гарри нахмурился.

Он отошел к столу в углу комнаты, достал смазку и щедро обработал инструмент. Сделал глубокий вдох и двинулся к кушетке. Встав на положенной отметке, он уставился на тощую задницу перед ним. Бледная кожа покрылась мурашками: в комнате было прохладно. Тишина давила на уши. Гарри представить не мог, чтобы он пошел на такое, будь он Неприкасаемым. Секс не был чем-то важным в его жизни, и он не мог понять, отчего Неприкасаемые готовы идти на подобное.

Он направил имитатор между двух ягодиц, неловко ткнулся туда, пытаясь пробраться внутрь. Мужчина расставил ноги шире, помогая. Медленно, туго дилдо вошло в отверстие. Гарри начал с легких толчков, а затем потянул наружу, и снова погрузил внутрь, не вытащив до конца. Туда и обратно, в абсолютном молчании. Гарри двигал рукой, и довольно быстро плечо стало сводить. Он вспомнил все те шутки про одну накаченную руку. Чтобы занять чем-то голову, Гарри разглядывал сгорбленную спину перед ним. Под бледной, натянутой кожей выступали позвонки. Мужчина дрожал от холода. Между раздвинутых ног свисали яйца. Гарри взглянул на инструкцию, надеясь увидеть отражение в стекле. Так он получил «вид спереди» и обнаружил, что у Неприкасаемого длинные черные волосы, закрывающие лицо. Его член слегка приподнялся, но не выглядел слишком твердым.

Гарри вставил сильнее и резче, заставив Неприкасаемого качнуться, теряя равновесие – но он тут же вернулся в исходную позицию. Гарри ускорил движения, пытаясь найти нужный ритм. Ему показалось, мужчина дышит чуть громче. Он старательно не издавал никаких звуков, но его пальцы напряженно вцепились в края кушетки. Гарри чуть опустил ручку, экспериментируя с углом, и спустя какое-то время увидел в отражении, что длинный член поднялся к животу. Теперь они оба дышали тяжело: Гарри – от стараний, мужчина – от ритмичных, сильных толчков инструмента.

В какой-то момент Гарри снова взглянул на стекло, в отражение, и увидел, что мужчина поднял голову и глядит прямо на него. Их взгляды встретились. Неприкасаемый широко распахнул глаза, содрогнулся, и густая белая сперма вылилась на кушетку. Его руки разъехались, он распластался на кушетке, содрогаясь. Гарри осторожно вытащил инструмент, помедлил секунду, а потом отошел в дальний конец комнаты.

Через секунду мужчина уже одевался. Гарри бросил инструмент в дезинфектор, вылил немного на кушетку, и бесцветная жидкость расползлась по поверхности, поглощая все пятна. Мужчина бесшумно прошел мимо Гарри, пискнул замок на двери, и вскоре Гарри остался один. Он потер плечо, морщась.

***

Гарри многое знал о Неприкасаемых. Их просвещали в школе – только в теории, конечно. Для Неприкасаемых были отдельные школы, особые больницы, даже свои ветки метро. Магазины самообслуживания. Гетто, где они жили. До одиннадцати лет Гарри даже не видел ни одного из них, разве что в книгах на картинках.

Неприкасаемые обладали особой, плохой аурой. Это определялось при рождении. Даже в нормальной, здоровой семье мог родиться такой ребенок. Всех младенцев сканировали; если обнаруживали, что родился Неприкасаемый – его забирали и выращивали в инкубаторе, оборудованном специальными андроидами. Их изолировали от общества… в разумных пределах.

Все знали правила. Неприкасаемые не должны глядеть людям в глаза. Они носили специальные балахоны, чтобы их можно было отличить издалека. На улице они всегда шли по левому краю тротуара. Неприкасаемые могли окончить колледж и стать, кем захотят, если их профессия не требовала общения с другими людьми. Многие становились музыкантами или композиторами – вроде, у них был к этому особый генетический талант, но ученые еще не подтвердили.

В центре города их редко можно было встретить. В кафе, где Гарри обычно встречался с друзьями, были специальные столики в дальнем зале. Гарри никогда не обращал на это внимания.

Потягивая пиво, он проследил взглядом за высокой темной фигурой, бесшумно прошедшей в дальний зал. Рон ухмыльнулся, откинувшись на спинку стула.

– Профессиональная деформация, – сказал он с умным видом. – Начинаешь их замечать, верно? С ума сойти, сколько их повсюду. Они как тени – всегда где-то за твоей спиной.

– Точно, – Гарри изобразил улыбку. Ему было не по себе.

***

Это действительно стало рутиной. Гарри не различал их – голые тела перед ним. Он работал в гей-секторе по вторникам и четвергам, в гетеро – по средам и пятницам. Получив первую зарплату, был приятно удивлен. Угостил Рона и Гермиону выпивкой, потом они взяли пиццу на вынос и до утра смотрели дурацкие ужастики, где головы взрываются красным, как переспелые арбузы.

Он сразу узнал мужчину, как только тот зашел в комнату. Даже не поднимая глаз, понял, что это тот самый. Тот же неспешный, тихий шорох одежды, аккуратно сложенные вещи на спинке стула. Боксеры в этот раз были синими. Гарри терпеливо ждал, не размыкая губ, пока мужчина, наконец, не забрался на кушетку. Даже воздух в комнате стал другим с его появлением. Гарри приступил к работе. Туда и обратно, ритмичные плавные движения. Теперь он справлялся куда лучше. Он заметил, что в этот раз Неприкасаемый дышит тяжело, прерывисто, будто сдерживает стоны.

Гарри чувствовал на себе взгляд, но ни разу не поднял глаза, чтобы взглянуть на отражение в стекле.

***

– Симуса перевели в Устранители через полтора года, – сообщил Рон, вытянув ноги на диване. Гермиона сидела в кресле, листая книгу, а Гарри устроился на мягком ковре. Уродливый кот Гермионы бродил вокруг, хищно сверкая глазами, будто видел в Гарри легкую добычу.

– Даже не думай, – пригрозил ему Гарри лениво. – Слушай, а что-нибудь интересное вообще у вас там происходит?

– Ну, не так интересно, как у тебя, – фыркнул Рон. – Работа вообще не опасная, – добавил он громко, косясь на Гермиону, а потом скорчил Гарри гримасу. – В основном, проводим аресты. Иногда всякие мелкие нарушители, иногда Неприкасаемые, которые… ну, знаешь, сделали что-то запрещенное.

– Что с ними происходит?

– Судим, если не слишком серьезный запрет был, то выносим предупреждение. Вот сюда, – Рон показал на предплечье, – ставим знак. Второй раз уже никакой пощады.

– У нас никогда не будет передового общества, пока не отменят эту ужасную казнь, – заметила Гермиона, не отрываясь от книги. Рон закатил глаза.

– Знаешь, никто не заставляет их нарушать законы.

– Ты судишь с позиции угнетателя, – Гермиона гневно взглянула на Рона.

– Ну, понеслось…

– Подумай сам, ты мог бы легко оказаться на их месте.

– Любой мог, но мы же не оказались! А будь я Неприкасаемым, вел бы себя тихо, и никаких проблем.

– Точно так же говорили когда-то про женщин. И про темнокожих.

– И про темнокожих женщин, мы это уже слышали, – рассмеялся Гарри. Гермиона вздохнула.

– Вы оба – ужасные, узколобые, равнодушные мужланы.

– А ты – наша царица, – весело ответил Рон.

– Просветительница! – подхватил Гарри.

– Вдохновительница!

– Революционерка!..

Гермиона закатила глаза, но Гарри видел ее улыбку.

– Ладно, как скажете, – она перелистнула страницу, и мир был восстановлен.

***

Что он натворил? Гарри думал об этом, разглядывая мужчину перед собой. Такой тощий. Наверняка рос болезненным ребенком. Не похож на бунтаря и преступника. Может, какую-нибудь мелочь, ерунду.

Нет… Гарри снова встретил темный взгляд в отражении. Мужчина смотрел на него, не мигая, будто пытался установить мысленную связь. Нет, этот – преступник. Прямо сейчас, нахально, без страха он нарушал правила. Такой жадный взгляд… Будто он голоден. Будто он умирает от голода.

Гарри мог ему это дать. Так невинно; они даже не глядят друг другу в глаза, не по-настоящему. Это всего лишь отражение в стекле. Может, они оба просто внимательно изучают инструкцию.

Неприкасаемый издал тихий, сдавленный стон. Такой короткий, что Гарри не был уверен… может, ему послышалось. Гарри легко улыбнулся, и Неприкасаемый медленно закрыл глаза. Его узкое лицо исказилось, губы были плотно сомкнуты, на висках выступил пот. В этот раз он держался очень долго. Он будто нарочно продлевал процедуру. Гарри даже заметил, как он отстраняется, если подходит близко к краю.

Можно ли им трогать себя? Если никто не видит, если никто не узнает? Наверняка запрещено, но ведь они – трогают?.. Или нет? Может ли быть так, что прийти сюда, в эту стерильную уродливую комнату – единственная их возможность побыть рядом с другим человеком?

«Может, он представляет, что это настоящий член? Что это мой член?» – подумал Гарри и судорожно сглотнул. Он уставился на блестящий от смазки дилдо, что исчезал между худых ягодиц и появлялся снова. Дилдо был серого цвета, не анатомический, абсолютно гладкий: не игрушка, а орудие.

И все равно Гарри почувствовал, как между ног у него потяжелело. Секс с Неприкасаемым: фантазия до того безумная и извращенная, что неожиданно оказалась горячей.

Тихий вздох заставил его снова поднять глаза. Мужчина снова смотрел на него. Узкие губы разомкнулись, рот был приоткрыт, на щеках проступил румянец. Гарри заметил вдруг, что мужчина очень некрасивый, но его глаза… было что-то в них. Отчего Гарри не мог отвести взгляд. Хуже того: ему нравилось смотреть, ему хотелось. Ему хотелось сделать что-нибудь еще, что-то ужасное.

Он позволил руке скользнуть по ручке инструмента, всего на секунду. Короткое движение пальцев. Он едва задел кожу, легко проехался пальцем между ягодиц, в плотных резиновых перчатках он ничего не почувствовал.

Неприкасаемый дернулся, как от удара током. Инструмент с хлюпаньем покинул его задний проход, когда мужчина слетел с кушетки и рухнул на пол, прижимая колени к груди и содрогаясь всем телом. Гарри застыл, испуганный. Он смотрел на мужчину, а тот весь сжался и лежал неподвижно.

«Я что, прикончил его?» – подумал Гарри изумленно. Но нет, мужчина дышал. Гарри видел, как судорожно вздымается его грудь, проступают под кожей ребра. Через секунду Гарри отступил к стене, в дальний угол комнаты. Опустил голову. Прошло много времени, прежде чем Неприкасаемый поднялся на ноги. В этот раз он оделся очень быстро. Когда он вышел из комнаты, Гарри издал дрожащий вздох и стянул перчатку. Рука дрожала.

Позже ночью он лежал в темноте без сна. Запустив руку под одеяло, он легко, самыми кончиками пальцев, дотронулся до себя. Представляя, что это впервые.

***

Гарри думал, что тот мужчина больше не придет. Но отчего-то не удивился, снова увидев перед собой знакомую тощую задницу.

Он принялся за работу.

В этот раз он делал все, как положено. Что, если это проверка? Может, этот человек работает на Устранителей. Может, Гарри провалил тест.

Темная метка на руке привлекала внимание.

«Я больше никогда не прикоснусь к тебе», – подумал Гарри сердито. Он резко двигал рукой, заставляя мужчину дергаться на кушетке. Гладкое покрытие скрипело под худыми коленями. Голова Неприкасаемого дергалась от толчков, волосы болтались вокруг лица.

«И смотреть на тебя не стану», – внушал себе Гарри. Он слышал рваные вдохи, когда с силой ввинчивал внутрь дилдо и так же яростно вытаскивал его наружу. В какой-то момент мужчина попытался отползти прочь, но на узкой кушетке не было места для маневра. Гарри прикрикнул:

– Не двигаться!

И вдруг Неприкасаемый обернулся через плечо, уставился прямо на Гарри. Его лицо вообще ничего не выражало: пустая маска. Но взгляд будто ударил наотмашь.

Гарри отступил, сжимая перед собой инструмент, как оружие. Он обнаружил, что закругленный наконечник испачкан кровью. Во рту у Гарри пересохло от стыда и вины. Он отвернулся к столу с дезинфектором, торопясь смыть кровь и любое напоминание о том, что только что случилось. Гарри слышал, как мужчина медленно сползает с кушетки и затем одевается. Стиснув ручку инструмента, Гарри ждал, отвернувшись к стене, как наказанный. Горло сжималось, но Гарри все же выдавил еле слышно:

– Простите.

Шорох одежды стих, повисла тишина, такая абсолютная, что Гарри слышал толчки пульса, отдающие ему в уши. А затем – сквозь этот стук – разобрал тихое:

– Спасибо.

***

Не сокращать дистанцию.

Не разговаривать.

Не смотреть.

Не прикасаться.

***

Гарри закончил работу в обычное время. Переоделся, смыл с себя запах дезинфектора. Перекинулся парой слов с другими ребятами. Вышел в душный летний вечер.

На парковке было темно, но Гарри точно помнил, где оставил машину. Он заметил силуэт, скользнувший вслед за ним, и не замедлял шаг, пока не оказался у своего фордика. Вытащив ключи и зажав их в кулаке так, что брелок вонзался в ладонь, Гарри повернулся.

Неприкасаемый стоял молча, на должном расстоянии, опустив лицо вниз.

Гарри облизал пересохшие губы.

– Тебя подкинуть?

Он услышал тихий звук. Смешок. Что ж, его шутку оценили по достоинству.

– Как тебя зовут? – рискнул Гарри. Мужчина медленно поднял лицо. Они встретились взглядами.

– Северус, – хрипло выдохнул Неприкасаемый после долгой паузы.

– А я – Гарри.

Они помолчали. Сердце Гарри, колотящееся в чокнутом ритме, стало снова замедляться.

– Это ни к чему хорошему не приведет, – сказал Гарри, устав ждать. Он подкинул брелок на ладони, ключи тихо звякнули. Северус встал еще прямее каким-то образом. В полумраке парковки лицо его было почти неразличимо, а черный балахон и вовсе сливался с тенью. Легко было представить, что Гарри здесь один, и болтает сам с собой, как ненормальный.

– Стоит того, – наконец, проговорил Северус. Он отвернулся, собираясь уйти.

– Стой! – Гарри сделал шаг, и Северус застыл, они оба замерли. Гарри медленно протянул руку. Он дотронулся до мягкой ткани балахона, ощутил под ней худое запястье. Ведя пальцами вниз, Гарри замер там, где рукав кончался, а потом прикоснулся к холодной коже. Провел линию по тыльной стороне кисти, до самых пальцев. Северус повернул руку, не издав ни звука, даже не дыша, и Гарри коснулся беззащитной ладони. Мягко. Он снова коснулся пальцев, и они согнулись, слабо удерживая его руку. Это ничем не отличалось от прикосновения к простому, нормальному человеку, но в то же время отличалось.

Когда Гарри взглянул на Северуса, ему показалось, что тот плачет. В темноте, впрочем, было не разобрать.

Гарри ехал домой, машинально сворачивая в нужных местах, сбавляя и прибавляя скорость. Когда он был возле дома, пошел дождь, и Гарри включил дворники. Духота испарялась под холодными струями, они текли по стеклам машины, и Гарри показалось на секунду, он в коконе, в безопасности, с ним ничего не может случиться.

Он сжимал руль, пытаясь понять, что натворил.

***

На выходных Гарри с Роном и Гермионой отправился в кино. Вышел новый фильм, о премьере все говорили. По мотивам какого-то слезливого романчика; про парня и девушку, которые не могли быть вместе, потому что парень был Неприкасаемым. В конце фильма выяснилось, что медики допустили ужасную ошибку, и с аурой парня все в порядке. Хэппи энд.

Это был довольно популярный сюжет.

В зале зажгли свет, и Рон торопливо отпрянул от Гермионы. Она ухмыльнулась, заправляя растрепанные волосы за ухо. Гарри доел попкорн. Они вышли в гудящей толпе и направились через дорогу, в сторону уличного кафе.

– Гарри, та девчонка смотрела на тебя, – сказал Рон, не трудясь понизить голос, пока они стояли в очереди за кофе. – Вон та, рыжая.

– А, ну да, – Гарри рассеянно обернулся.

– Подойди к ней! – зашипел Рон взбудоражено. – Давай, приятель, не щелкай клювом.

– Сам к ней подходи, если так хочется, – Гарри поспешил к столику, где их ждала Гермиона. Рон через секунду плюхнулся на стул рядом. Закатил глаза и заявил:

– Нам все-таки придется купить дом с гостевой комнатой для престарелого холостяка, дядюшки Гарри.

– Я буду жарить вам яичницу по утрам и стучать в стенку, если ночью расшумитесь, – улыбнулся Гарри широко, а Гермиона вздохнула.

– Рано или поздно ты найдешь кого-нибудь. Никакого давления.

– Вообще никакого, но она все еще смотрит, дружище, – добавил Рон, оглядываясь на девушку так очевидно, что Гарри покраснел.

Слушая болтовню друзей, он потягивал свой кофе и разглядывал прохожих на улице. Все спешили куда-то. Воскресенье, и погода хорошая, так что на улицах было не протолкнуться. Между правой и левой сторонами тротуара все равно оставалась невидимая граница, пустое пространство. Неприкасаемые бесшумно скользили мимо. Черные одежды скрывали их целиком, несмотря на жару.

Один из Неприкасаемых споткнулся, и идущий следом едва не столкнулся с ним, но успел вовремя отпрянуть. Через секунду движение продолжилось, словно ничего не случилось. Гарри смотрел на них пристально, но никто не поднял голову, не взглянул в ответ.

– Земля вызывает Гарри, – гаркнул Рон ему на ухо, и Гарри засмеялся, включаясь в разговор.

***

Гарри держал инструмент крепко, сосредоточенно двигался. Северус на кушетке перед ним – наоборот, оставался неподвижным почти все время. Его поза, его напряженная спина… будто он ждал чего-то. Возможно, он боялся боли, которая была в прошлый раз. Возможно, он надеялся на что-то большее.

Гарри вытер пот тыльной стороной ладони, латекс неприятно проехался по коже. Он поменял руку. Со стороны никто бы не заметил, как он сделал неуловимое, короткое движение вперед. Теперь он стоял за чертой, отмеряющей четыре шага. Чуть ближе, но все еще далеко.

– Ноги шире, голову опустить, – скомандовал Гарри, заставляя Северуса вздрогнуть. Он снова переступил с ноги на ногу. Дюймом ближе. Он мог бы дотронуться до бледной кожи в любую секунду. Он поймал взгляд Северуса в глянцевом стекле и поднял брови.

– Гриммуальд плейс, двенадцать, – пробормотал Гарри едва слышно, не прекращая двигать рукой. – В эту пятницу.

– Нельзя, – еще тише выдохнул Северус, чуть подаваясь назад, насаживаясь на дилдо. – Камеры.

Гарри окаменел, мысль оглушила его. Он попался. Здесь камеры; ну конечно, все записывают. Он только что подписал себе приговор. Потом он сообразил: Северус говорит про его район. Модный район почти в центре города; там и правда всюду камеры.

– В своей одежде… не пройду, – выдохнул Северус, низко опустив голову, так, что лицо полностью скрылось за волосами. Гарри видел позвонки, выступающие на его шее. Будто вымершее животное, поднятое из-под воды спустя миллионы лет. – Не смогу достать…

– Тихо, – шепнул Гарри, скосив глаза под потолок. Он пытался обнаружить, есть ли здесь камеры. Если и были, то не на виду. Его прошиб пот. Как глупо. Как глупо он рискует, и зачем? Ответа не было. – Тогда к тебе, – Гарри почти не разжимал губ. Он упрямо уставился на инструкцию. Белый прямоугольный листок. Отражение Северуса наплывало на строгие ряды букв, они проступали на его лице, как новое клеймо.

– Да, – шепнул Северус, выгибая спину. И больше он ничего не сказал.

Они закончили в молчании.

Следующим вечером Гарри обнаружил под колесом машины сверток. Там был черный балахон и крохотный клочок бумаги с адресом.

***

Гетто Неприкасаемых не было разрушенным или плохим районом. Дома были новыми, все одинаковые – высотные серые здания тянулись к небу. Маленькие магазинчики самообслуживания тут и там. Фонари освещали дорогу. Гарри крался в просторном черном балахоне, который закрывал его от шеи до пят, и отчего-то чувствовал себя голым, выставленным на общее обозрение. Никто не смотрел на него. Те редкие прохожие, что встречались, бесшумно скользили мимо, опустив низко голову. Гарри запрещал себе глазеть по сторонам, хотя его разбирало любопытство.

Он с трудом нашел нужный дом, не отличимый от прочих. Набрал код на двери, пересек просторный холл, поднялся на лифте. Постучал в дверь, не дав себе время собраться с духом.

Долго никто не открывал, и Гарри даже успел подумать, что Северус мог куда-то уйти. Но затем раздался щелчок замка, дверь отворилась, и Гарри скользнул в квартиру.

Северус глядел на него с таким лицом, словно никак не ожидал увидеть. Гарри вздернул подбородок, храбрясь, и улыбнулся.

– Привет, – сказал он. Прозвучало как-то глупо. – Как дела?

– Я… неплохо, – с усилием ответил Северус. На нем была просторная футболка, оголяющая руки, и домашние штаны. Это сбивало с толку. Глупо думать, что Неприкасаемые и дома ходят в балахонах, но Гарри именно так себе и представлял. Теперь Северус выглядел обычным человеком, а Гарри… ну, он мечтал снять эти чертовы монашеские тряпки.

– Так и будем стоять в прихожей? – спросил он, и Северус посторонился, молча пропуская его в комнату. В квартире была только одна комната – гостиная, она же спальня. Сквозной проход оттуда на кухню. Гарри увидел на столе турку и чашку.

– О, кофе! Отлично, – сказал он бодро. – Я не откажусь.

Северус заторможено кивнул, ушел на кухню. Пока он гремел там чем-то, Гарри разглядывал все вокруг. Скромное жилище. Узкая кровать, гладко – без единой складки – заправленная темным покрывалом. Стол, который Гарри определил как «рабочий», потому что он был завален бумагами и книгами. Единственное окно выходит на стену соседнего дома. Гарри опустил плотную штору, и стало еще темней.

– Где выключатель? – крикнул Гарри, ощупывая стены. На кухне что-то упало с металлическим лязганьем.

– Что? – хрипло спросил Северус.

– Как свет включить?

– У двери.

Яркий свет сделал жилище еще более неуютным. Ни одной фотографии, ни одной картинки на стенах. Ну да, а чего Гарри ждал – семейного фото? Пейзажи бы хоть повесил…

Кофе готов, – Северус стоял за его спиной, все еще разглядывая Гарри с изумлением. Это начало раздражать. Гарри забрал у него чашку, заметив, как Северус постарался не соприкоснуться с ним. Кофе был хорош, только слишком крепкий, на вкус Гарри.

– А ты не будешь? – спросил Гарри, прислонившись к кухонной стойке. Северус скривил губы.

– У меня только одна чашка.

– А, – Гарри подумал одну секунду. – Могу поделиться.

– Я не… – Северус опустил голову, волосы упали на лицо. Он вздохнул. – Не думал, что ты придешь.

– Почему? Ты ведь дал мне это, – Гарри досадливо взмахнул рукой, широкий рукав балахона взметнулся, как пиратский парус. Северус разглядывал его с ног до головы.

– Это был пробный шар, – задумчиво проговорил он. – Никто бы не осмелился на такое.

– Ну, я осмелился, – Гарри пожал плечами. – Я ведь уже нарушил несколько правил, одним больше…

Северус снова долго молчал. Гарри подумал, что еще никогда беседа не давалась ему так сложно. Когда он уже собирался рассказать какой-нибудь анекдот или завести разговор про погоду, Северус спросил:

– Чего ты хочешь?

– Что?

– Почему ты здесь? Никто не станет рисковать просто так.

– Мне интересно.

Северус смерил его долгим, пристальным взглядом. Очевидно, не поверил. Но его плечи едва заметно опустились, вся поза стала более расслабленной.

– Тогда… будь моим гостем.

– Так никто не говорит, – ухмыльнулся Гарри. Северус поднял одну бровь.

– А как говорят?

– «Располагайся», – Гарри выдвинул себе стул и плюхнулся на него, пригубив еще глоток кофе. – Ну… как дела?

– Ты уже спрашивал.

– Тогда… чем занимаешься?

– Говорю с тобой, – Северус снова скривил губы, видно, забавляясь. Гарри скорчил гримасу.

– Да ладно. Помоги мне. Ты… я видел у тебя бумаги. Кем ты работаешь? Ты музыкант?

– Нет, никаких идиотских историй о талантливом композиторе, живущем затворником среди кипящего города, – едко произнес Северус, скрестив руки на груди. – Какие еще стереотипы ты знаешь?

У Гарри закралась мысль о том, что молчащий Северус ему нравился больше.

– Я ученый, – сухо пояснил Северус. – Мой профиль – неорганическая химия.

– Пытаешься изобрести способ очистить ауру? – такие книги Гарри тоже читал. Волшебное лекарство, прорыв в науке, второй шанс. Северус закатил глаза.

– Это действительно происходит со мной, – пробормотал он. Гарри нахмурился.

– Мне уйти?

Северус застыл. Беззащитно покачал головой.

– Я отвечу на все вопросы.

Гарри не смог придумать ни одного. Затем взгляд упал на темную отметину на предплечье.

– Что ты натворил? Как получил это?

Северус стиснул зубы.

– На все вопросы, кроме этого.

Гарри вздохнул.

– Ладно. Тогда…

– Пожалуйста, останься.

– … я хотел сказать, тогда, может, ну… за руки подержимся или вроде того?

Северус помедлил секунду. Потом подошел к Гарри и сел возле его ног, запрокинув лицо. Гарри медленно протянул руку и коснулся его щеки. Северус закрыл глаза, неподвижный, безмолвный. Его кожа пылала, словно он был болен. Гарри провел пальцами вдоль линии челюсти, коснулся сжатых губ, и Северус судорожно выдохнул. Гарри исследовал его лицо. Обнял его ладонями, плотный, невыносимый контакт. Он провел пальцами там, где меж сведенных бровей была складка. Дотронулся до гладких черных волос. Северус протянул руки и обхватил ноги Гарри, прижавшись к ним грудью. Он положил голову Гарри на колени, крепко обнимая его, так, что было почти больно. Гарри гладил его по голове. Они оба не издавали ни звука, в тишине кухни раздавалось только тяжелое дыхание.

Спустя какое-то время Северус пошевелился. Он снова взглянул на Гарри мутным, пьяным взглядом.

– Могу я… можно, – хрипло спросил он и облизал губы.

– Да, – сказал Гарри, не представляя, о чем тот просит. Северус слегка отстранился и взял его колени, развел их в стороны. Гарри откинулся на спинку стула, наблюдая. Северус стиснул колени Гарри и опустил голову, тяжело выдыхая, будто враз обессилел. Потом медленно повел руками вверх, к бедрам, глядя на свои кисти так, словно впервые их видел. Гарри издал тихий звук, когда Северус коснулся его паха. Баллахон натянулся между раздвинутых ног. Гарри больше всего на свете мечтал его снять. У него была другая одежда с собой, но неловко было бы уйти сейчас переодеваться. Гарри не знал, что делать, как вести себя, так что просто… позволил этому продолжаться.

Северус накрыл ладонями его пах, застыл, прислушиваясь к чему-то. Осторожно сжал. Гарри сглотнул, откинул голову, глядя в потолок. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд, чувствовал, что его изучают, исследуют, и это чертовски смущало. Он закрыл глаза, погружая себя в полную темноту. В этой темноте были только касания – медленные, нежные, неуклюжие, когда Северус запутался в полах балахона, пытаясь его задрать. Вжикнула молния джинсов. Гарри втянул живот. Он едва дышал.

Северус застонал, и Гарри тоже застонал, когда воздух коснулся его обнаженного члена.

Сначала были прикосновения пальцев – робко вдоль ствола, медленное, сводящее с ума кружение на головке. Затем что-то другое – мокрое, горячее – коснулось Гарри. Северус выдохнул, и от его горячего дыхания член Гарри напрягся сильнее, поднялся полностью. Северус прижался к нему сухими губами. Гарри застонал и подался вперед, и Северус издал короткий, отчаянный стон, словно ему было больно. Гарри положил обе руки ему на голову, мягко перебирая волосы.

– Я… могу сделать что-то не так, – предупредил Северус скованно. Гарри улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.

– Мне нравится.

– Хорошо. Хорошо, – Северус снова прижался к нему губами, потерся всем лицом, отчего Гарри кинуло в жар. – Хорошо, – выдохнул Северус, склоняясь ниже.

Все закончилось постыдно быстро. Гарри закрыл лицо ладонями, приходя в себя. Когда он снова вернулся в реальность, Северус сидел на полу перед ним, испытующе глядя. Гарри смущенно свел ноги и одернул свое черное одеяние.

– Теперь ты, – сказал он быстро. Северус покачал головой.

– В этом нет необходимости.

Гарри собирался протестовать, а затем увидел влажное пятно на домашних штанах Северуса.

– Ох, – он не знал, что сказать. Северус поднялся на ноги.

– Сколько жалости в твоем взгляде, Гарри, – насмешливо сообщил он. – Очаровательно.

Он ушел в душ. Гарри слушал, как шумит вода, сидя на стуле посреди кухни.

Прежде, чем уйти, он швырнул на стол сверток со своей старой одеждой – синяя толстовка и штаны, которые были ему маловаты.

– Я сюда больше не приду, – сказал он Северусу. – Ты знаешь мой адрес.

Северус наклонил голову, роняя влажные пряди на лицо, соглашаясь.

***

Гермиона помогла Гарри вымыть посуду. Из гостиной доносился шум телевизора – Рон заснул посреди боевика, замотавшись в плед. У него выдалась тяжелая неделя на работе. Гермиона споласкивала чашки, а Гарри вытирал их насухо кухонным полотенцем.

– Как ты справляешься? – спросила Гермиона. – На своей новой должности.

– Я уже привык, – Гарри пожал плечами, разглядывая круглую зеленую чашку с нарисованным пеликаном. – Это уже не кажется таким странным.

Гермиона мычала себе под нос какую-то песенку. Гарри покосился на нее.

– Как считаешь… Плохая аура – что это вообще такое? Это как-то… влияет… на характер человека или что-то еще?

Гермиона неопределенно пожала плечами.

– Я хочу сказать… ну, если… гипотетически… ты дотронешься до Неприкасаемого – что тогда?

Гермиона повернулась к нему, серьезная.

– Это преступление, ты же знаешь.

– Да, знаю, но, – Гарри забрал у нее следующую чашку, – но почему? Гипотетически. Ты можешь заразиться его… вибрациями, или что-то вроде? Это влияет на твою ауру?

– Перестань. Эта ерунда про ауры… ты ведь понимаешь, что дело не в этом? – она поморщилась. – Что за ерунда? Как ты проверишь, действительно ли аура существует? И что значит – плохая? Никто ничего не знает об этом. Все исследования – закрыты. Эти так называемые ученые, – она прервала себя, стряхнула мыльную пену с руки. – Мне кажется, это просто ужасный способ снизить рождаемость. Сам знаешь, планета перенаселена.

– Так что, это все один большой заговор? – ухмыльнулся Гарри. Гермиона нахмурилась.

– Тебе это кажется смешным? А то, что у Неприкасаемых отдельные туалеты – это не смешно? Что им нельзя ездить на наших автобусах? Нельзя глаза от земли поднимать?

– Ну, и что мы будем с этим делать? – спросил Гарри. Гермиона вздохнула. Она выключила воду и оперлась о кухонную стойку.

– А что мы можем сделать? – спросила она раздраженно. – Не поддаваться, наверное. Не верить всему, что говорят.

– Ты никогда не говорила с Неприкасаемым?

– Что? Нет, это запрещено. – Гермиона уставилась на него. – Это огромный риск, не только для тебя, но и для того Неприкасаемого…

– Гипотетически, – вставил Гарри.

– Ты не должен делать глупостей.

Гарри подумал о том, что Северус сидел там, где сейчас лежат ее ладони. Сидел на стойке, пока Гарри стоял меж его ног.

– Ты слышишь меня, Гарри? Это очень опасно. Если ты ввязался в неприятности…

– Ты ведь сама все время говоришь о том, как это несправедливо! Но при этом даже попытки не сделала…

– Да, но… – Гермиона забрала кудрявую прядь за ухо, внимательно глядя на Гарри. – Пойми, Гарри, это не эксперимент. Не щенок, которого ты подобрал на улице. И не песня, которую послушал и забыл. Это живой человек. Если ты бросишь все это в какой-то момент…

– Может, я не собираюсь бросать, – прервал ее Гарри резко. И добавил, глядя ей в глаза, так честно, как мог: – Гипотетически.

– Вы там что, целуетесь? – крикнул Рон из гостиной. – Решили сбежать и пожениться в Вегасе?

Гермиона закатила глаза. Она отобрала у Гарри полотенце, чтобы вытереть руки.

– Только этого и ждешь, верно?

Они вернулись в гостиную и раскурили по косяку.

***

В одежде Гарри Северус выглядел сироткой, который донашивает за кем-то вещи. Рукава и штанины были коротки, а ярко-синяя толстовка со спортивной эмблемой категорически ему не подходили. Он выглядел комично, знал это, и пришпиливал Гарри взглядом прежде, чем тот успел бы усмехнуться.

Когда Северус расстегнул толстовку, обнажая бледную грудь, Гарри почувствовал смущение. Это не было похоже на то, как Неприкасаемые раздеваются в Комнате Удовлетворения. Не было чем-то стандартным. Больше нет.

Он лежал на кровати и глядел, как Северус аккуратно сворачивает одежду, чтобы положить ее на стул. В сумраке его тело казалось еще более худым, будто истаивало. Еще более обнаженным. Гарри почти не мог смотреть; он смотрел во все глаза.

Северус подошел и сел на кровать. Гарри провел рукой по его длинной спине, по выступающим позвонкам. Северус издал тихое хмыканье.

– Я начинаю привыкать, – сообщил он. – Так быстро.

– Скоро я тебе надоем, – пошутил Гарри. Он подвинулся, чтобы Северус мог лечь рядом. – Ты сможешь остаться до утра?

– Нельзя. Я должен вернуться в гетто до комендантского часа.

– Ты хоть позвонишь мне после?

Северус поднял бровь, и Гарри отмахнулся.

– Дурацкая шутка. Не бери в голову.

Он лениво провел рукой по плечу Северуса, откидывая его длинные волосы.

– У тебя красивая шея, – сказал он. Северус мягко усмехнулся.

– Не делай это еще более гейским, Гарри, – попросил он, и Гарри фыркнул.

– Как скажешь. – Гарри подмял под себя Северуса, нависнув сверху. Прикусил его шею, вырвав у Северуса низкий стон, а потом огладил худые бока. – Раздвинь ноги.

– Не возражаешь, если не буду вставать в коленно-локтевую? – хмыкнул Северус, подчинившись. Гарри взял в руку его член, и Северус закрыл глаза, резко запрокинув голову.

– Не возражаешь, если я буду без перчаток? – парировал он, но Северус его не слышал. Он коротко и быстро дышал, крепко зажмурившись, и его бедра дрожали от крохотных, едва заметных глазу толчков. – Это впервые? – спросил Гарри шепотом. – Впервые кто-то другой тебя здесь трогает?

Северус всхлипнул, когда Гарри сжал чуть сильнее. Его руки взметнулись вверх и схватились за изголовье кровати, а тело выгнулось дугой.

– Ничего, если будет быстро. Мы успеем повторить, – успокоил его Гарри, медленно проводя рукой вверх, от основания к головке. Головка была большой и блестящей от предсемени. Ствол – крепким и буквально пульсирующим у Гарри в руках. Гарри погладил нежное местечко прямо под головкой, и Северус задохнулся, снова вздымая бедра. – Ты хочешь так, или что-то другое? – неуверенно уточнил Гарри, приподнимая свободной рукой тяжелые яйца и поглаживая промежность за ними.

– Сделай что-нибудь… что угодно, – велел Северус глухо. Он так сжимал изголовье, что Гарри не был уверен, доживет ли кровать до утра.

– Ладно. Я хочу кое-что попробовать. Если будет слишком странно… ну, просто скажи, – предупредил Гарри, опускаясь ниже. Он развел ноги Северуса шире, стиснул худые ягодицы, а потом прижался носом к промежности и дотянулся кончиком языка до входа. Было не слишком удобно, но определенно – того стоило. Северус весь закаменел, задрожал, так, что Гарри сперва решил – это слишком. Но потом, со следующим прикосновением, Северус издал долгий, сдавленный стон. Гарри почувствовал, как его собственный член становится каменным. В ушах пульсировала кровь. Гарри обводил языком пульсирующее отверстие, дразнил нежную кожу, проникал внутрь кончиком, пока Северус не стиснул его ногами, болезненно крепко.

– Хватит, – задыхаясь, выдавил он. Гарри поднял голову. Северус весь дрожал, его волосы прилипли к лицу, рот был приоткрыт, а глаза блестели в темноте. Его грудь судорожно вздымалась, влажная от пота. Член прижался к животу, потемневший, истекающий от желания. – Это мой предел, – сказал Северус, не отрывая от Гарри взгляда.

Гарри достал лубрикант и смазал свой член, затем снова разместился между раскинутых ног Северуса и приставил головку ко входу. Он медленно, легко толкнулся внутрь. Северус подался ему навстречу.

Гарри лег на Северуса сверху, прижался губами к его горлу. Длинные, плавные толчки. Северус выпустил изголовье и обхватил Гарри руками, будто хотел прижать к себе еще теснее. Они двигались, немного неуклюже, пытаясь найти нужный темп. Медленно, нежно, осторожно. Не разрывая объятья ни на секунду. Задыхаясь от жара, от духоты в комнате. Гарри закрыл глаза, потому что его голова закружилась. Во рту было сухо от постоянных тихих стонов. Он ощущал под собой жесткое тело Северуса, чувствовал, как его член пачкает их, выделяя новую смазку. Чувствовал, как сжимаются мышцы Северуса, как стучит его сердце, громко, оглушительно.

В комнате пахло сексом, терпко и резко.

В какой-то момент Гарри почувствовал, что не может сдержаться. Он стал двигаться быстрее, и Северус впился пальцами ему в волосы, что-то бормоча себе под нос и сбиваясь на стоны и вздохи. Потом затих, и Гарри почувствовал, как горячей пульсацией выливается сперма, склеивая их тела. Через минуту он вскрикнул, но не услышал собственного голоса. Голова кружилась так сильно, что Гарри крепче схватился за Северуса, чтобы не свалиться с кровати. Он прекратил движения.

Они лежали рядом в темноте, соприкасаясь плечами. Гарри открыл окно, и с улицы в комнату ветер заносил запах лета, горячего асфальта и скошенной травы. Северус глядел в потолок, Гарри глядел вниз, на их сцепленные руки. На темную метку на предплечье.

– Мне поставили ее, когда я был подростком, – сказал Северус ровно. – Я нарушил запрет, заговорил с человеком. Она заговорила со мной первая.

– Она была взрослой?

– Ребенок, как и я. Она была доброй. Вела себя так, словно я ничем от нее не отличаюсь. Это было только один раз, – Северус повернулся на бок, высвобождая руку. – Ее сестра рассказала взрослым.

Гарри заглянул ему в лицо.

– Мне жаль, – сказал он. Северус поморщился, но потом вдруг приподнял уголки губ. Протянул руку и коснулся лица Гарри.

– У тебя глаза такие же, как у нее.

Гарри придвинулся ближе и поцеловал его.

***

Гарри очистил дезинфектором кушетку и поменял перчатки. Он встал у стены, ожидая, пока загорится желтый огонек и дверь откроется. Думал о всякой ерунде, и чуть не прозевал момент.

Северус зашел и молча стал раздеваться. Гарри хмуро глядел на него, но потом опомнился и отвел глаза. Он подошел к кушетке, когда Северус уже принял нужную позу. Уставился на инструмент в своих руках. Потом на поджарые ягодицы. Его затошнило.

Молча, медленно он ввел дилдо и принялся двигать в обычном темпе. Он не поднимал глаз. Северус не издавал ни звука. Так продолжалось довольно долго.

– Зачем ты пришел? – пробормотал Гарри сквозь зубы. Северус не успел ответить. Замок запищал, и дверь вдруг отъехала в сторону. Гарри замер, уставившись на двух Устранителей. С ними был еще один парень, в такой же форме, как Гарри.

– Мистер Поттер, отойдите к стене, – велел один из Устранителей. Гарри медленно вынул инструмент. Его руки тряслись. Он отступил к стене, все еще сжимая ручку, будто дилдо можно использовать, как оружие. Незнакомый парень подошел к нему и забрал инструмент, не глядя на Гарри.

– На выход, Поттер, – сказал Устранитель.

– Что случилось? – ровно сказал Гарри. Его голос прозвучал незнакомо для него самого.

– Скоро все узнаете, – сказал другой Устранитель, распахнув дверь.

– Я здесь не закончил, – Гарри кинул быстрый взгляд на Северуса, тот стоял неподвижно, глядя в кушетку, волосы закрывали его лицо. – Я должен…

– Ничего, мы привели смену, – усмехнулся Устранитель, который был ближе к Гарри. Он протянул руку, будто собирался схватить его, и Гарри отшатнулся.

– Я пойду сам.

– Вот и славно.

Они двинулись к выходу. Когда оба Устранителя были уже за порогом, Гарри обернулся. Он видел, как парень засунул в Северуса инструмент и принялся толкать.

***

– Мистер Поттер, вы знаете, почему вы здесь? – спросил грузный мужчина, сидевший перед ним в кресле. Гарри вздернул подбородок.

– Удивите меня.

– Ну-ну, мальчик, повежливей. – Мужчина улыбнулся. – Я посмотрел твое досье. Поспрашивал коллег. Ты ведь старательный юноша, верно?

– Да, сэр, – процедил Гарри, сцепив руки в замок. Его ладони взмокли. Он сидел очень прямо, и дышал: вдох и выдох. Он не знал, какое наказание ему положено, но все, о чем он мог думать – это Северус, оставшийся в стерильной комнате.

– И никаких нарушений до сих пор, – добавил мужчина, внимательно глядя на Гарри.

– Да, сэр, – тихо повторил Гарри, не отводя глаз.

– Нет ничего, что ты хотел бы мне сказать?

Гарри поднял брови.

– Не понимаю.

– Ты довольно долго работал с Неприкасаемыми. Это может тяжело с непривычки. Но у тебя, похоже, с этим никаких проблем.

Мужчина наклонился вперед, не сводя с Гарри глаз.

– Что ты о них думаешь, Гарри?

Гарри пожал плечами. Он хотел, чтобы это закончилось. Мужчина словно прочитал его мысли.

– Что же, не вижу смысла тебя допрашивать. Добро пожаловать в ряды Устранителей.

Гарри не шевелился. Мужчина наморщил лоб, улыбаясь.

– Э-э-э… – выдавил Гарри.

– Давай-ка подскажу твою реплику: «Большое спасибо за оказанное доверие, сэр, я вас не подведу».

– Большое спасибо… за доверие, – выдохнул Гарри. Он медленно расцепил затекшие руки.

Когда он вышел из кабинета, оба Устранителя, что привели его, все еще ждали. Один из них – усатый – расхохотался и хлопнул его по плечу.

– Ты бы видел свое лицо, парень! Это бесценно, бесценно.

– Нужно было снимать, – добавил второй.

Ему выдали новую форму и серебряную нашивку Устранителя. А еще электрический прут. Достаточно длинный – чтобы поражать с расстояния в четыре шага.

***

Спустя пару дней Гарри увидел Северуса. Тот медленно шел по левой стороне тротуара, балахон развевался на ветру, длинный подол струился за ним, как какой-то чертов шлейф. Гарри проследил за ним взглядом, оглянулся по сторонам. Бросил свой стаканчик с кофе в урну и поспешил следом.

Скоро они поравнялись. Гарри шел по правой стороне тротуара, глядя перед собой.

– Никогда не приходи туда больше, – сказал он сердито.

– Никогда? – пробормотал Северус себе под нос. – И как же мне удовлетворять свои потребности, господин Устранитель?

– Ты знаешь, как! – прошипел Гарри.

– Нет, не знаю.

– Я…

– Ты глупый мальчишка. Нам не нужно было это начинать.

– Ты сказал – «оно того стоит»! – напомнил Гарри. Северус опустил голову ниже, так, что Гарри даже краем глаза не мог видеть его лица.

– Моя жизнь – не слишком большая потеря. А сколько по тебе человек будет горевать?

– Это не твоя забота. – Гарри прибавил шагу, чтобы успевать за Северусом. Ветер шумел листьями на деревьях, встопорщил волосы Гарри. – Мы просто… мы что-то придумаем, мы можем убежать, вообще уехать куда-нибудь…

– Больше нет. Я не приду. Тебе тоже не следует – теперь я живу в другом месте.

– И все на этом? Ты сможешь – вот так просто…

– Да, я смогу, – процедил Северус.

Сильный порыв ветра захватил их.

Гарри остановился.

– А я?

Северус остановился тоже.

– Что делать мне? – повторил Гарри настойчиво.

– Окунуться в работу, я так полагаю, – безразлично предложил Северус. – Говорят, это помогает при расставании. Я читал в одной книге.

Гарри стиснул кулаки.

– Ты просто…

– Гарри! – кто-то окликнул его. Северус поспешил вперед, а Гарри обернулся. Рон подошел к нему, стаканчик с кофе в одной руке. – Гарри! Куда ты пропал? Наш перерыв уже закончился.

– Да, точно.

– Что это за тип? – Рон уставился вслед Северусу. – Ты что, болтал с ним?

– С ума сошел? – Гарри хмыкнул. – Это же Неприкасаемый.

– Ну да, – Рон все еще глядел Северусу в спину, а потом перевел взгляд на Гарри. – Точно. Мне показалось, наверное. Это было бы совсем дико.

– Проверь зрение, Рон, – Гарри пихнул его в плечо и отобрал стаканчик. – Что это? С молоком? М-м-м, отлично.

***

Гарри держался неплохо. Работы действительно было предостаточно, но в основном – скучные проверки, рейды по городу и возня с бумагами. Рутина, просто другая.

Он сделал перестановку в квартире, смотался повидаться с другом в соседний город. Многие вечера проводил с Роном и Гермионой. Ему удавалось держать «хорошую мину», но в какой-то момент он стал сдавать, видимо, потому что Гермиона принесла ему ведерко мороженого. Они провели вечер за просмотром черно-белых фильмов.

– Мне всегда помогает, когда грустно, – сказала Гермиона мягко.

Сорвался Гарри только раз. Брел домой после работы и увидел Северуса. Тот шел, опустив голову, его темные волосы были забраны в хвост. Гарри пошел за ним. Ничего не мог поделать. В какой-то момент Северус, видно, почувствовал его присутствие, потому что прибавил шагу, и Гарри пришлось почти бежать. Они завернули в безлюдный переулок, и Гарри схватил Северуса за край балахона. Северус отшатнулся с тихим вскриком и прижался к стене, вжав голову в плечи. Гарри увидел, что это другой человек; это девушка, высокая, молодая девушка, и она с ужасом глядела Гарри на грудь, туда, где сверкала серебряная «У» с молнией на хвосте.

– Я ничего не сделала, – прошептала девушка сдавленно, и, фактически, это уже было нарушением.

Гарри отступил, опустив голову. Когда Неприкасаемая ушла, он прижался к стене и медленно выдохнул.

– Забудь и живи дальше, – велел он себе. – Забудь и живи дальше, господин Устранитель, – он стиснул свой значок так, что тот впился в ладонь.

***

– Я знаю, что тебя подбодрит, – сказал Рон, заходя в кабинет Гарри без стука. – Немного настоящей работы. Что скажешь?

Гарри поднялся из-за стола, торопливо схватил оружие и прицепил к ремню.

– Скажи, что это ограбление банка.

– Почти. Может даже, будет погоня.

– Я тебя обожаю.

Они запрыгнули в машину и Рон включил радио. Потом кинул Гарри на колени распечатки.

– Это досье Неприкасаемого.

Они вырулили на шоссе и Рон прибавил скорости.

– Поступила информация, что Неприкасаемый собрался покинуть страну. Нам с тобой досталась южная граница, там и проверим.

– Покинуть… зачем? – Гарри уставился на листки. Рон опустил стекло, чтобы впустить свежий воздух. По радио играла какая-то веселая песенка.

– Его спроси, дружище. В поисках лучшей жизни, что ли? Говорят, у многих рано или поздно крыша едет.

Ветер трепал распечатки, которые Гарри придерживал рукой. Северус Снейп, белый мужчина, сорок два года. Козерог, вторая группа крови. Весь как на ладони… фас и профиль: его лицо на зернистом снимке было насмешливым.

Они гнали по шоссе, пока не увидели впереди машину.

Рон включил мигалки. Они прижали машину к обочине. Рон вышел, хлопнув дверцей, Гарри медленно двинул за ним.

– Сэр, опустите стекло, – велел Рон. Гарри видел водителя: короткие черные волосы, неровно остриженные. Синяя спортивная толстовка. Красивые руки, изящные, как у пианиста, сжимают руль.

– Опустите стекло, сэр, – повторил Рон, стукнув по окну стекляшками пальцев. Стекло медленно поехало вниз. – Твою мать, – выпалил Рон, вздрогнув, когда мужчина повернулся к нему.

Гарри вытащил электро-прут.

– Что там? – ровно спросил он, стоя за спиной Рона, на расстоянии в четыре шага.

– Простите, сэр, – буркнул Рон, отстраняясь. – Не хотел быть грубым.

– Все в порядке, – неразборчиво произнес мужчина, повернувшись к ним. – Многие так реагируют.

Его лицо казалось одним сплошным ожогом.

– Несчастный случай в лаборатории, – сказал мужчина, глядя на Гарри.

Рон взял у него права. Глянцевый цветной прямоугольник.

– Тобиас Принц? – уточнил он, недоверчиво вертя карточку.

– Это я, – глухо подтвердил мужчина, крепко сжимая руль.

– Куда вы направляетесь? У вас есть пропуск, чтобы пересечь границу?

– Почему вы спрашиваете? Я превысил скорость?

– Мы ищем кое-кого. Боюсь, вам придется поехать с нами.

Мужчина уставился на дорогу перед собой.

– Я очень спешу, – ровно произнес он.

– Это не займет много времени.

– Брось, Рон, – Гарри схватил друга за плечо. – Мы не можем забирать всех подряд.

– Ты видел его лицо? – прошептал Рон, наклонившись к уху Гарри. – Это странно. И его права… мне кажется, они могут быть поддельными.

– Ты что, эксперт? – Гарри отнял у него карточку и поднес к глазам. – По мне, так настоящие.

– Общий типаж совпадает, – упрямо сказал Рон. Гарри улыбнулся ему, склонив голову к плечу.

– У него машина. Где бы Неприкасаемый раздобыл машину? Да еще и права. Он точно прячется где-то в лесу, ждет, пока все не стихнет. А потом попытается перейти границу пешком. Я бы так и сделал. Мы только время на него потратим, – Гарри кивнул в сторону машины. Рон тоже посмотрел туда.

Водитель сидел неподвижно, глядя перед собой. Его обожженное лицо ничего не выражало.

– Пойдем, – сказал Гарри и протянул права водителю. Тот помедлил, прежде чем забрать их. Гарри ощутил мимолетное прикосновение холодных пальцев. Было – и не было.

– Ладно, – вздохнул Рон, и Гарри двинулся к машине. – Пусть только руки покажет.

Гарри остановился.

– У того была метка. Закатайте рукава, сэр.

Мужчина не шелохнулся.

– Сэр?

– Это лишнее, – сказал Гарри. Видно, что-то в его тоне заставило Рона обернуться.

– Я должен проверить, – сказал Рон, глядя на прут в правой руке Гарри.

– Не должен, – Гарри глядел другу в глаза. – Правда, не должен, Рон.

Секунду они молчали, стоя друг напротив друга. Потом Рон опустил плечи.

– Вы можете ехать, сэр, – сказал он, не оборачиваясь. Мужчина завел мотор. Гарри смотрел, как машина становилась все меньше и меньше на серой полосе дороги, пока не исчезла на горизонте.

Гарри и Рон вернулись в свою машину и еще несколько часов колесили по дорогам. Ни один из них не сказал ни слова. Только в раздевалке, снимая свою синюю униформу, Рон бросил:

– Думаю, тебе нужно взять отпуск.

– Возможно, я так и поступлю, – сказал Гарри.

***

– Чем ты займешься, Гарри? – спросила Гермиона, свернувшись калачиком у него под боком. Гарри разглядывал туристические брошюры, которые она принесла. Сменить обстановку… да, это может быть полезно. Смотаться к чертям отсюда.

– Поеду куда-нибудь, где лето не такое дождливое, – предположил он. Рон сидел в кресле рядом, бесцельно переключая каналы.

– Может, в Грецию? Там так много древних достопримечательностей. Вся Греция – большой кусок древности, – мечтательно протянула Гермиона.

– Или в Канаду, – заметил Рон. Он впервые за вечер открыл рот, и впервые за несколько недель заговорил с Гарри.

– В Канаду? Там не слишком-то жарко, – заметила Гермиона с сомнением. Гарри посмотрел на Рона, но тот был увлечен спортивной передачей.

– В Канаде обещали солнечное лето. Я слышал, – сказал он, ни на кого не глядя. – Стоит проверить.

– Я обязательно проверю, – медленно произнес Гарри. – Спасибо, Рон.

Рон дернул плечом.

– Канада? Это скука смертная, – Гермиона пихнула Гарри и плотнее закуталась в плед. – Ладно, я поищу какие-нибудь исторические справки. Там все равно должны быть музеи.

Гарри обнял ее и закрыл глаза, заставляя себя дышать.


End file.
